WHY?
by Haruno Yuuki
Summary: Ga pandai buat summary. Baca aja deh, hehe. Minta kritik dan sarannya yaa, flame juga boleh XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo<p>

Rated M

.

.

Present

.

.

.

Why?

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Suara teriakan yang saling bersahutan memecah keheningan malam. Bahkan derasnya hujan terkalahkan oleh teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari sebuah rumah mewah yang jarak tempatnya lumayan jauh dari rumah-rumah lainnya. Sehingga tidak akan mengusik para tetangganya yang tengah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

PRAANG

Suara bantingan berbagai macam benda yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya terdengar.

Seorang lelaki berparas rupawan dengan rahang yang mengeras dan tangan yang terkepal tengah berdiri menatap seorang gadis yang tengah menangis dengan pandangan jijik. Sedangkan gadis yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menahan isak tangisnya. Buliran air mata terlihat mengalir dipipi mulusnya yang langsung diusapnya dengan kasar. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri gadis itu lalu memeluknya erat. Bahu wanita itu terlihat bergetar seraya bibirnya yang terus bergumam 'Cukup.. sudah cukup'

"Cukup Sasuke! Tak bisakah kau menuruti perkataan Kaa-san sekali ini saja?!" teriak wanita itu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari sang gadis.

"Cukup Kaa-san! Sudah cukup aku melakukan semua perintah Kaa-san selama ini. Tapi.." lelaki itu berhenti berkata sejenak. Dari pandangan matanya terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang diliputi amarah.

"Tapi untuk masalah yang satu ini, aku tidak bisa. Ini hidupku. Aku yang berhak memilih dan menentukan semuanya. Cukup sudah kalian sebagai orang tua yang selalu mengekangku sejak kecil dan membanding-bandingkanku dengan Itachi."

"Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu! SUDAH BERANI KURANG AJAR KAU?! KAMI ORANG TUAMU. TIDAK SEPANTASNYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!" seru lelaki paruh baya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam meihat semuanya. Ia merasa anaknya itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Kenapa? KENAPA?! HAH?! Bukankah itu benar? Kalian selalu saja membanggakan Itachi. Oh, sekarang aku tanya, KENAPA TIDAK ITACHI SAJA YANG KALIAN SURUN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU?! KENAPA HARUS AKU?!" teriak Sasuke lebih keras.

"ITU KARENA ITACHI SUDAH MENIKAH! KAMI TIDAK MUNGKIN MENYURUHNYA MENGHIANATI ISTRINYA!" teriak Fugaku

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku yang harus melakukan semua ini? KENAPA TIBA-TIBA WANITA JALANG INI MASUK KE DALAM KEHIDUPANKU DAN MEGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA?! KENAPA KAU HARUS DATANG SEKARANG?! KENAPA TIDAK KETIKA ITACHI BELUM MENIKAH, DNEGAN BEGITU KAU BISA MENIKAH DENGANNYA TANPA HARUS MELIBATKAN AKU?!" seru Sasuke seraya menunjuk gadis yang masih berada dipelukan ibunya dengan tatapan menghina. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan melihat Sasuke yang begitu menakutkan menurutnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun-"

"Diam kau! Semua karena kau! Kalau saja-"

PLAK

Sasuke memandang tak percaya pada ibunya yang baru saja menampar pipinya dengan amat keras. Sedangkan Mikoto sendiri menatap tangannya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menampar Sasuke.

"Bahkan Kaa-san tega menamparkau hanya karena wanita sialan itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin

"S-Sasu.."

"Cukup!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat semua pasang mata terdiam

"Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya. Sekali lagi ku tegaskan. Aku. Tidak. Akan . Pernah. Menikah. Dengan. Wanita. Sialan. Itu."

BLAAAM

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke membanting pintu dengan keras lalu berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya dan pergi menuju suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa mendinginkan kepalanya. Dipacunya mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menembus hujan yang turun dengan derasnya.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Sshh.. Sudahlah, nak. Jangan menangis lagi."

"Semua ini salahku. Sasuke benar. Seharusnya aku tidak masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan melibatkannya dalam masalahku. Hiks.."

"Ini bukan salamu, Sakura. Semua yang terjadi adalah garis takdir dari Tuhan." Mikoto menatap sendu ke arah gadis yang ia panggil Sakura. Fugaku mengangguk tanda mengiyakan perkataan Mikoto.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini memang salahku. Sebaiknya, pernikahan ini dibatalkan saja."

"Tidak!"

Semua pasang mata menoleh pada asal suara yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga mereka. Tampak seorang lelaki berbadan tegap tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan pernikahan ini batal. Bagaimanapun caranya, pernikahan ini harus tetap berlangsung. Sasuke tidak akan bisa lari lagi." Ucap lelaki itu tajam.

.

.

.

"Aaaarrgghh..." mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, Sasuke kembali meraih gelas berisi alkohol yang isinya tinggal setengah. Dihabiskannya isi darigelas itu engan sekali teguk. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang wanita berambut merah menyala tengah menyeringai nakal lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke

"Hai tampan, butuh bantuan untuk menghilangkan stres? Aku jamin dengan bersamaku, semua bebanmu akan menghilang." Ucap wanita itu dengan suara menggoda. Disentuhnya lengan kekar milik Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas, lalu menghentakkan dengan keras tangan wanita itu.

"Pergi." Ucapnya dingin.

Sekilas wanit itu tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum mengoda

"Ada apa tampan? Tidak kah kau ingin bersenang-senang denganku?" Sasuke menatapnya dingin. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sasuke, ia memberanikan diri menyentuh dasi yang dikenakan Sasuke, melonggarkannya hendak melepas.

PLAK

Sekali lagi wanita itu dibuat kaget atas perlakuan Sasuke.

"Ku bilang pergi! Atau kau ingin aku memakai kekerasan?"

Wanita berambut merah itu mendengus, lalu beranjak perg meninggalkan Sasuke sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

Mendapati wanta yang sedari tadi mengganggunya telah pergi, Sasuke menghela napas kasar. Diraihnya lagi botol yang ada dimejanya, lalu dituangkan ke dalam gelas untuk kemudian diteguknya kembali.

Sesaat kepalanya terasa pusing dan mulai berkunang-kunang. Tetapi sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, dapat ia dengar suara seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya. Hingga kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan pandangannya menjadi gelap.

"Oi, Sasuke. Bangunlah! Ck. Merepotkan."

.

.

.

*Why?*

.

.

.

"Nghh..." perlahan-lahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris Onyx sekelam malam.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Suara seseorang menginterupsinya

"Hn. Shikamaru." Dikerjap-kerjapkannya matanya beberapa kali, berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina nya. Dimana ini? Seingatnya terakhir kali ia berada di bar, lalu karena terlalu banyak minum, ia pingsan. Dan trakhir kali ia mendengar seseorang memangil namanya.

"Ini di apartement-ku. Jika kau ingin tahu. Tadi malam kau mabuk berat, karena itu aku membawamu kesini." Ucap Shikamaru seakan tahu yang dipikirkan Sasuke

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam seperti itu, hah?"

"Hn?"

"Ck. Terserah kau sajalah." Shikamaru bangkit berdiri meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Pulanglah Sasuke. Keluargamu akan khawatir." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Lagipula, pulang atau tidaknya aku, mereka tak akan peduli." Sasuke bangkit hendak berdiri, sebelum...

BYUURR

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Pasalnya baru saja ada air yang menyiram wajahnya. Yang pelakunya tidak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Hhhh..."

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Aku harap kau sadar, apa yang telah kau lakukan itu salah Sasuke." Ucap Shikamaru datar

Sasuke mendelik. "Apa maksudmu?"

Lelaki berambut nanas itu tertawa kecut. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada keluargamu? Pada gadis itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Menjadi urusanku jika menyangkut dirinya."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya tak sabar

"Tanggung jawablah." Ucap Shikamaru serius

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku untuk tanggung jawab atas sesuatu yang tidak aku lakukan bahkan tidak aku ketahui?!" suara Sasuke meninggi

Shikamaru menghela napas kasar. "Apa kepalamu terbentur? Kau lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak ingat telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah sehingga harus bertanggung jawab."

"Sasuke! Nikahi dia, atau kau akan meyesal seumur hidup, bahkan sampai mati." Tangan Shikamaru terkepal erat, dahinya berkerut kesal.

"Bukankah kau sangat mencintai gadis itu?"

Sasuke mendecih. "Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada perempuan hina seperti dia."

Gigi Shikamaru bergemelutuk. " Tutup mulutmu. Sebaiknya kau diam saja dan turuti apa kataku. Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu tentangnya. Kau tidak tahu apapun."

'Atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingat.' Batin Shikamaru

"Bagaimana bisa aku diam saja ketika kau menyuruhku untuk menikahinya. Menikahi wanita jalang itu! WANIYA YANG PENYAKITAN SEPERTI ITU! KAU TAHU APA PENYAKITNYA?! PENYAKITNYA-"

BUUGH

"BRENGSEK!" bentak Shikamaru. Ia kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia sudah cukup bersaba sedari tadi. Tapi mendengar Sasuke yang mengungkit-ngungkit tentng hal 'itu' membuatnya geram.

Sasuke menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun, aku sudah tahu." Geram Shikamaru

"Baguslah kau tahu. Tentu kau tidak bodoh 'kan? Kau tahu apa itu HIV atau yang sering disebut AIDS?! Itu penyakit yang menjijikan! Dan wanita itu mengidap penyakit menjijikan itu. Kau tahu kan apa saja yang menjadi penyebab munculnya penyakit itu? Sex. Itu artinya wanita itu jalang, hina, kotor. Rela bersetubuh dengan siapapun. Dia-"

BUUGH

BUAAGH

Pukulan bertubi-tubi ia dapatkan, hingga bau anyi darah menyeruak penciumannya.

"Kau... Akan merasakan akibatnya jika berani berkata seperti itu lagi." Seru Shikamaru lalu berbalik berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri yang tengah meringis kesakitan karena pukulan darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Ini fict pertamaku ^^<p>

Mind To RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review, favs, follow dan membaca fict gaje-ku ini. Aku tak menyangka ada yang tertarik untuk sekedar singgah dan membaca fict gaju-ku ini.

Yosh, buat yang udh review, bisa di cek PM nya yaa ;)

Ini dia, chap 2 update!

Happy Reading!

.

.

Ga Suka? Ga Usah Baca!

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo dan lain-lain

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

.

.

Rated M untuk tema yang berat dan hal-hal yang mengandung 'something'

.

.

.

Sekedar pemberitahuan : Kalimat yang bergaris miring berarti terjadi di masa lalu

.

.

.

PRESENT

.

.

.

WHY?

.

.

.

"Kemari kau!" ucap seorang lelaki bersurai raven pada seorang gadis yang tengah diseretnya.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun. Akhh sakit…" ucap gadis itu meringis kesakitan

Di hempaskannya tubuh si gadis pada. Tapi naas, tubuh gadis itu malah membentur meja yang runcing diujungnya. Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras pada ujung tersebut, hingga membuat gadis itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Aahh…" pekik sang gadis. Merasa belum puas, dipegangnya rahang gadis itu dengan kasar, memaksanya menatap kedua matanya.

"Kau puas?! Puas kau sudah membuat hidupku jadi berantakan seperti ini?! Apa maumu hah?!" bentak Sasuke tepat diwajah gadis itu.

Sakura-nama gadis itu- hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan menahan air matanya meluncur keluar. Sakit. Sangat sakit rasanya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang kau cintai. Cinta? Ya. Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Walau seperti apapun perlakuan Sasuke padanya, rasa cinta itu tak pernah bisa hilang.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku…" lirihnya

Ssasuke mendecih. "Maaf kau bilang?! Kau pikir hanya dengan kata maaf semuanya akan selesai begitu saja?!" bentak Sasuke lagi. Tatapannya tajam menatap lurus iris Emerald milik Sakura.

Hancur sudah pertahanan Sakura. Butiran bening yang sedari tadai menggenang di pelupuk matanya tanpa bisa dicegah meluncur mengalir dipipinya.

Melihatnya, Sasuke hanya mendecih. "Kau pikir air matamu bisa membuatku luluh? Gadis bodoh! Ah, atau sebutan gadis tak pantas lagi untukmu. Sudah berapa banyak lelaki diluar sana yang kau tiduri hah?! Wanita murahan. Kau-"

PLAK

Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Makian apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke dapat ia terima. Tapi ia tak bisa tahan jika Sasuke menyebutnya seperti itu. Itu semua tidak benar. Sakura tak pernah melakukan hal Sasuke katakan. Hatinya perih mendengar semua ucapan Sasuke. Apakah sebegitu rendahnya ia di mata Sasuke? Yang didepannya ini bukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang ia kena tidak akan mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu padanya. Mati-matian ia menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" teriak Sasuke murka. Tak terima atas tamparan Sakura barusan, ditariknya lengan Sakura kasar, lalu...

PLAK

"Aaaaahh..."

Ditamparnya pipi putih Sakura dengan keras dan tak berperasaan. Keras. Lebih keras dari tamparan Sakura tadi.

"Aaahh... Hiks... Sasuke-kun..." pekik Sakura menahan sakit dan perih dipipinya yang memerah bekas tamparan Sasuke.

"Kau! Wanita jalang! Berhenti mengusik hidupku." Ucap Sasuke sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah meringkuk tak berdaya dibawahnya, setelah sebelumnya menendang perut gadis itu cukup keras hingga membentur meja dibelakangnya, hingga menimbulkan jeritan yang sarat akan kesakitan pada diri gadis itu.

"AAAaaaakkkhhhh..." jeritnya pilu.

BLAAM

Tanpa menghiraukan jeritan Sakura, Sasuke membanting pintu dengan keras lalu pergi entah kemana.

"A-aakkh... Kami-sama... S-sakit sekali..." lirih Sakura seraya memegangi perutnya

"P-perutku... S-sakit sekali..." rintih Sakura. Dapat dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang mengalir di antara kedua pahanya.

"D-darah..." lirihnya ketika didapatinya darah mengucur di pahanya.

"A-aakhhh... S-Sasuke-kun..." Air mata tak hentinya mengalir di kedua pipinya. Semua tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum beracun. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah di...

"Sakitnya disini..." rintih Sakura sembari memegang dadanya. Diremasnya dadanya dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha menahan sakit. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang perutnya.

Pandangannya mulai meredup Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai hilang. Samar-sama terdengar suara seseorang yang terdengar familiar memanggil namanya.

"Ino..."

Dan yang terakhir diliatnya hanya gelap.

.

.

.

Why?

.

.

.

"_S-Sasuke-kun... A-aku..."_

"_Ada apa sayang?" _

"_A-aku... A-apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya seorang gadis cantik dengan tatapan ragu_

"_Kau meragukanku?" ucap Sasuke kecewa_

_Sang gadis menggelengkan kepalanya. "B-bukan begitu... H-hanya saja-"_

"_Percayalah. Aku akan tanggung jawab, Cherry." Potong Sasuke yakin_

_Berusaha mencari kebohongan dari tatapan mata lelaki dihadapannya. Tapi ia tak menemukan adanya kebohongan sama sekali. Akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut._

_Melihat jawaban sang kekasih, Sasuke menyerigai. Lalu..._

"_A-aakhh... P-pelan-pelan Sasuke-kun..." lirih gadis itu yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi wanita dilihat dari seringai mesum lelaki dihadapannya yang seakan ingin menerkamnya._

"_Baiklah... Kau ingin bermain dengan lembut. As you wish, Cherry."_

_Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah desahan-desahan penuh kenikmatan yang sarat akan cinta. _

.

.

.

Why?

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik beriris Aquamarine tengah menatap sendu sahabat merah mudanya yang tengah terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya ini ketika siuman dan harus mendengar sebuah keenyataan pahit? Ia tak berani membayangkannya. Sahabatnya ini telah menjalani masa-masa yang sulit.

Gadis bersurai pirang ini jadi berpikir. Belum cukupkah semua yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini? Kenapa Kami-saa memberikan cobaan yang bertubi-tubi pada sahabatnya ini.

Sebagai seorang sahabat. Tentu ia ikut merasakan semua yang dirasakan sahabat merah mudanya itu. Semua-

"Ino..." panggil seseorang dibelakangnya

Ino-nama gadis itu, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di pintu. Sesaat ia hanya bisa terdiam. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"S-Shika... Hiks..." isaknya seraya mempererat pelukannya.

"Sshhh... Sudah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap lelaki berambut nanas itu.

Sontak Ino melepaskan pelukannya dengan mendorong dada Shikamaru. "Apa kau bilang? Semua akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana bisa semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?! Tidakkah terbayang olehmu bagaimana reaksi Sakura setelah mengetahui bahwa tidak ada lagi kehidupan dirahimnya?!" teriak Ino tanpa menghiraukan bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di salah satu kamar rawat di rumah sakit.

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat, berusaha mencerna ucapan Ino. Sesaat kemudian matanya terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "A-Apa?"

"Benar. Sakura keguguran. Dan kau tahu siapa penyebabnya?"

Shikamaru tetap diam, membiarkan Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Seseorang yang sama yang membuat Sakura mengandung anaknya."

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak sempurna. Ia tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksud Ino. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya

Ino tersenyum kecut. " Tadinya aku bermaksud mengunjung Sakura di rumahnya. Tapi begitu kulihat mobil lelaki brengsek itu terparkir dihalaman rumah Sakura. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai lelaki brengsek itu keluar. Begitu kulihat Ia keluar dan pergi dengan menaiki mobilnya. Aku segera masuk. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Dan... Hiks..." Ino mulai terisak ketika mengingat semuanya.

Tangan Shikamaru tergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh Ino kedalam dekapannya. Entah kenapa, nalurinya sebagai seorang lelaki menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal ini.

Mendapati tubuhnya dalam pelukan Shikamaru, tangis Ino semakin keras. "Dan... Yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ingin kulihat. Kau tahu? Aku melihat Sakura tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Dan yang paling parah-"

"Sudah cukup Ino." Seru Shikamaru. Ia tak sanggup mendengar semua ini. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Sakura sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Sejak kecil mereka sudah bersama. Sejak kematian orang tua Sakura, ia berjanji pada orang tua Sakura untuk selalu menjaganya. Tapi, kini ia melanggar janjinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik.

Hatinya sakit. Sangat. Seakan merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Apalagi begitu mengetahui bahwa orang yang sudah menyakiti Sakura adalah orang yang sama yang berjanji padanya untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi wanita merah muda itu.

'Sasuke.' Batinnya geram

Dalam hati ia bersumpah, ia tak akan membirkan Sasuke hidup dengan tenang setelah ini. Walaupun Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Ia tak akan segan-segan.

Ia masih membiarkan Ino terisak dalam pelukannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, Sakura akan segera siuman dan mengetahui semuanya.

Dipandanginya dengan sendu tubuh rapuh Sakura. Kenapa keadaan seakan berbalik. 180 derajat kehidupan Sakura berubah semenjak dua bulan lalu. Sepertinya takdir senang sekali memperminkan wanita bermarga Haruno itu.

.

.

.

WHY?

.

.

.

"A-Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" pekik Mikoto tak percaya. Air mata perlahan mengalir dipipinya. Kini semua keluarga Uchiha-minus Sasuke tentunya-tengah berada di rumah sakit. Semuanya segera datang kemari ketika tahu kejadian yang menimpa Sakura. Semua seakan terhanyut dalam keheningan. Wajah-wajah disana sangat sarat akan kesedihan. Bahkan Fugaku yang biasanya bewajah datar dan tegas, kini terlihat sangat sendu, dipelupuk matanya tergenan butiran bening yang siap meluncur dengan sekali kedipan mata.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Fugaku beusaha menahan air mata

"Ia sudah lumayan tenang setelah sebelumnya berteriak histeris ketika mengetahui bahwa ia keguguran. Mungkin ia lelah menangis." Jawab Shikamaru dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Jujur, sedari tadi ia menahan tangis melihat Sakura yang berteriak histeris.

"B-boleh kami melihatnya?" tanya Mikoto sesenggukan

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. "Tentu. Ia didalam bersama Ino." Jawabnya

Detik itu pula semuanya masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Setetes ai mata jatuh kembali di pipi mereka ketika melihat keadaan Sakua yang begitu kacau. Tatapan matanya kosong menatap jendela. Rambutnya berantakan. Dipipinya terdapat bekas-bekas air mata. Disampingnya, Ino dengan setia terus menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Mikoto tak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan didepannya. Dengan segera ia menerjang tubuh rapuh Sakura dengan pelukan.

Sakura hanya melirik sekilas dengan tatapan kosong, lalu kembali menatap jendela

"Sakura... Sayang... Bicaralah. Kumohon." Lirih Mikoto

"Kau adalah wanita yang kuat. Kami tahu itu. Jadi kau harus bersabar dengan semua ini. Semua akan indah pada waktunya, sayang." Ucap Mikoto lagi

"..."

"Sa-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersabar?"

Mendengar itu, semua pandangan tertuju pada Sakura. Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa? Satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan sampai saat ini sudah tidak ada. Kenapa semua orang kusayangi harus pergi meninggalkanku? Kaa-san, Tou-san, S-Sasuke-kun, dan sekarang... Buah hatiku yang bahkan belum pernah aku lihat pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa? KENAPA?! KENAPA SEMUANYA MENINGGALKANKU?!" tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak histeris kembali

Semuanya terkejut melihat Sakura yang kembali histeris. Shikamaru segera keluar memanggil dokter. Mikoto sudah tak tahan lagi. Dipeluknya tubuh ringkih Sakura dengan erat. "Kau masih memiliki kami Sakura. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri. Kumohon jangan seperti ini Sakura."

"Sakura..." isak Ino

"Lebih baik... LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI SAJA! KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN, KENAPA KALIAN TAK MEMBAWAKU PERGI BERSAMA KALIAN?!" Jerit Sakura. Terdengar sangat pilu bagi orang-orang mendengarnya

"Cukup Sakura, cukup... Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kami juga keluargamu." Lirih Fugaku

"AARRGGHHH! TIDAK-"

"Sontak semua menoleh ketika teriakan Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Shika..." gumam Ino

Tanpa semuanya sadari, dokter yang dipanggil oleh Shikamaru telah berhasil menyuntikan obat bius pada Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya menyuntikkan obat bius. Nona Haruno akan baik-baik saja." Ucap dokter itu

"Terima kasih." Ucap Fugaku pelan

"Diharapkan untuk tidak mengungkit hal-hal yang bisa memicu emosinya untuk beberapa waktu hingga ia mulai tenang. Karena bisa membuat psikisnya tertekan."

"Baik. Kami mengerti." Ucap Shikamaru

"Jika terjadi Sesuatu pada Sakura. Aku tidak akan memaafkan anak itu." Ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba, membuat semua pasang mata melihat kearahnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucap dokter berperawakaan tegap itu pamit keluar ketika dirasanya tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa ia lakukan

"Terima kasih. Dokter Sabaku."

.

.

.

WHY

.

.

.

Disisi lai Sasuke tengah berada di bar tempat biasa ia minum. Tapi kali ini ia tidak sendiri. Seorang wanita bersurai gelap terlihat tengah bergelayut manja ditangannya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun. Kau sudah mabuk. Jangan diteruskan minum." Ucap wanita itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar manja.

"Kalau kau mabuk. Nanti kita pulang bagaimana? Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil."

Sasuke menyeringai. " Kalau begitu kita tidak usah pulang."

Sang wanita menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita sewa kamar saja." Ucap Sasuke seraya mencium leher wanita itu.

"As you wish, baby. Akhh... Sasuke-kun pelan-pelan..." Ucap wanita itu tersenyum menggoda

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka sedari tadi.

"Sialan kau Sasuke." Ucap orang itu. Matanya berkilat tajm, seakan menggambarkan kemarahan yang amat sangat.

'Liha saja Kau akan menyesalinya. Dan wanita jalang itu akan menerima akibatnya' batinnya

Ia mendecih ketika melihat sang wanita yang membalas perlakuan Sasuke dengan meraba-raba tubuh lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jeng jeng jeng...

Chap 2 Update. Gimana tanggapannya?

Boleh minta kritik, saran (flame juga boleh, hehe)?

Maaf apabila fictnya geje, aku masih newbie. Jadi belum terlalu berpengalaman.

Oh iya, btw buat seminggu ini aku ga bisa update. Besok udah mulai UAS. Ini pun menyempatkan untuk menulis disela-sela belajar (Plak) Jangan ditiru yaa, hehe

Jadi untuk seminggu kedepan, kira-kira sampai tanggl 16 ga bisa update, mohon pengertiannya ^^

Yosh.. Mind to RnR?


End file.
